


Misa' Reward

by J93



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Light rewards Misa for saving him from the Yellow Box Warehouse confrontation.





	Misa' Reward

“ _Do this for me and I will reward you._ ”  
  
“ _Reward me?_ ”  
  
“ _Yes. I, Kira, will give you, Misa Amane, a reward only Kira could give you._ ”  
  
Misa had done exactly as Light asked of her.  
  
She wrote those names down on her piece of the notebook at the exact time he instructed her to do it. After that she would wait for his return from his confrontation with Near and the FBI. But Misa couldn't help but feel she had failed him. It's been over an hour since she had done her task for him and yet Light has not returned.  
  
Misa slouched down on the couch, letting ill thoughts continue to cloud her until the sound of the apartment door opening cut them all off. Her head shot around to find her boyfriend and saviour, Light Yagami, taking his shoes off and placing them on the matt near the door.  
  
“LIGHT!” Misa cried out jumping to her feet and running into Light's arms. Against her frame, he felt stiff, a little warm. _Real_.  
  
“I'm so glad to see you.” she muffled into his chest, trying to hold back. “I thought I...” she looked up into his usually stern eyes to find, for once, happiness – glee, almost.  
  
Light, it seemed, noticed Misa quizzical look. His hands slipped under her arms and held her back. Her eyes watched him leaning down, angling his head to her ear and whispering; “I'm glad to see you too, Misa Amane.”  
  
His voice is smooth and hot against her earlobe, making Misa melt further into his arms. Now they were free of the investigation team's clutches, Misa Amane didn't want to leave Light Yagami's side ever again.  
  
“Would you like to receive your reward now or later?”  
  
Misa edged out from under Light' arms and looked back up into his eyes with a furrowed brow.  
  
“Now.”  
  
Light's mouth matched his eyes as his hands cupped Misa' cheeks, making her breath hitch and her eyes wide. He leaned in and kissed her, soft and gentle like never before. It was like a dream come true. She hoped to god, to Kira, she didn't wake up.  
  
The dream-like state ended as Light broke away from her, still holding her face in his hands. Unlike hers, his cheeks remained the same colour as it always was. He looked down to her, knowing she wanted more.  
  
“Is-is that it?”  
  
“No.” he smirked. A confused look spread across the idol's face as her boyfriend let go of her and took a step back. He leant down on one knee and reached into his back pocket. Out came a black box. He opened it, revealing a diamond encrusted ring.  
  
“Misa Amane. Will you be the goddess for my new world?”  
  
She didn't need to think about.  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Oh, what's happening here?” came a raspy voice.  
  
“RYUK! Light finally did it!”  
  
“I know I was at the warehouse when he-”  
  
“No, Ryuk. He proposed! We're getting married! I'll have a whole crate of apples just for you at the reception and....” Misa went off into a hyperactive tangent with only Light listening to most of it.  
  
“Humans...” the shinigami muttered and made his way to a bowl inside the kitchen, picking up an apple and taking a bite. “I'll never understand them.”


End file.
